


Porn Snippet

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: None





	Porn Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex crawled across the floor toward Clark's nude body, spread eagled in front of the fireplace, his hands tied together above his head [who knows why, who cares, this is about the porn not the plot]. He lowered his head, plunging his mouth over Clark's stiff cock in one swift move.

 

Clark moaned through the gag, twisting his head side to side.

 

Lex ignored him, instead focusing all his concentration on the feel of the hot cock in his mouth, stretching his lips, leaving the taste of salty pre-cum on his tongue. God, Clark had the sweetest dick Lex had ever tasted. He worked his mouth over the silky flesh, not leaving a centimeter of skin untouched by his tongue or lips.

 

Clark's hips bucked and Lex knew Clark was close to coming. Lex reluctantly pulled his mouth off Clark's dick. "Not yet," he said softly, placing wet kisses along the inside of Clark's thigh. Clark whimpered.

 

Lex worked his tongue around Clark's tightly drawn scrotum, tugging at the loose skin with his teeth, then slipped lower, flicking along the sensitive perinium. Clark was always uncomfortable with this, and that was one reason Lex had convinced Clark to let him tie him up and gag him. The other reason being that Lex simply liked the idea of fucking a bound and gagged Clark at his mercy.

 

With a few swift strokes of his tongue, Lex had Clark bucking against him. Oh, yeah, Clark might be uncomfortable, but it was obvious he enjoyed the hell out of it.

 

Finally tired of teasing, Lex reached for the lube and slicked his fingers. He thrust one finger into Clark's hot hole and received a strangled gasp from Clark as a reward. He took his time, slowly finger fucking Clark's tight asshole just the way he knew Clark liked it. When Clark's whimpers turned to loud groans and muffled words, Lex added another finger and then another, stretching Clark, preparing him for a rough, fast fuck.

 

Clark's head was tilted back, his feet flat on the floor now. He had his back arched, and his ass pressed down on Lex's hand. Lex pulled his fingers free to the sound of a harsh gasp.

 

Lex went to his knees, grabbed Clark's hips and pulled his ass right onto his dick, hard. He thrust forward at the same time, slamming himself into Clark and Clark took it all with a satisfied grunt.

 

Lex felt sweat drip down his forehead, stinging his eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Every move he made had only one purpose now, to fuck Clark as hard and fast as he could. He thrust mindlessly into Clark's tight hole, ignoring his own grunts at the tiring pace he'd set. The reward would be worth the effort, he knew.

 

Lex felt the sharp tingle start in his thighs and belly, rapidly spreading toward his cock. He reached for Clark's cock, jerking him roughly as his own orgasm started burning its way out of him.

 

Clark came first, his entire body going rigid as his come spurted onto his belly and up toward his chest. His shout cut right though the barrier of the thin gag. "*Lex! Oh, God, yes!*"

 

Lex merely grunted, burying himself to the hilt in Clark's tight flesh, his own semen spilling into Clark's ass with the last of his stamina. He found himself sprawled out on top of Clark without the least urge to move.

 

"Umm, mwlex?"

 

"Huh?" Lex asked sleepily.

 

"Mwlet mwe wup."

 

"Maybe later," he said, and let his eyes drift shut.


End file.
